


and darling, do i need to tell you how beautiful you are?

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Shyness, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony must miss the time where his best-friend-slash-crush was just as shy as him.





	and darling, do i need to tell you how beautiful you are?

**Author's Note:**

> me, surrounded by the fire that is coming up with titles to my works: this is fine
> 
> this is unrevised. a bit, at least. did rhodey ever said Call Me JimTM in canon? if not he did in this particular au of 100 words. i do make the rules.
> 
> prompt of today: skype sex

Jim really went, together with his boyfriend, from a shy boy to someone who has no trouble with this.

Well, he was the least shy anyway. Proof of that was how Tony hid his face when they started getting less cute and more close to _sexy times_. They did more than this to each other, of course, but they were not only in different colleges but in different countries too.

“Have I ever told you how _sweet_ you look with your legs spread?”

He really likes this vision a lot: Tony, flushing, wearing a hoodie and without pants.

A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact about this: i felt SHY while writing this! i still feel, less than before, but i do.
> 
> writing, i also thought about tony being in italy while rhodey choose to stay in america. i didn't made any research or anything but now if this interests you You have that thought in your mind!


End file.
